The NTLF regularly conducts three-day workshops in which four students learn basic radiation safety concepts, exchange and synthetic tritiation techniques, LSC, GLC, HPLC and NMR analytical methods. We present an introduction on the environmental monitoring program at LBNL, and provide both the scope and some simple elements of the practice of making environmental tritium measurements. The NTLF approach to both hazardous and radioactive waste handling and disposal is covered. Since submission of the 1998 Annual Progress Report on June 1, 1998, the NTLF has presented the Workshop twice and another is scheduled for June 7-9 1999. The fees for the Workshop were increased from $1000 to $1500 for the 1999 Workshop. The details of the most recent Workshops are given below: June 15-17, 1998: Dr. Roger Olsson Astra Draco AB Dr. Klaas Schildknegt Pfizer Inc. Ms. Huimin Luo Rh(tm)ne-Poulenc Rorer Dr. John Varadarajan Roche Bioscience Dr. Li-Yang Chang Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory Roger M. Watson Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory James J. Hayes Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory Total Income = $4000.00 November 23-25, 1998: Dr. Goran Nilsson Astra Hassle AB Dr. Maria Olwegard Halvarsson Astra Hassle AB Dr. Jacob Stenmann Valsborg Novo Nordisk A/S Lone Sorensen Novo Nordisk A/S Dr. Gary H. Zeman Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory Michael R. Schoonover Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory Total Income = $4000.00 June 7-9, 1999: Dr. Alan E. Walker Pharmacia and Upjohn Dr. Ashok G. Chaudhary Pharmacia and Upjohn Dr. Lee P. Kingston Astra Charnwood Dr. John T. Kendall Wyeth-Ayerst Research Linnea Wahl Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory Keith Heinzelman Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory Expected Total Income = $6000.00